


Incomplete: A Kate Bishop and Wanda Maximoff Adventure

by KingRichRock



Series: The World Won't Stop [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Future Papa Clint, Wanda all Alone, Wanda and Kate friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's distressed and just a little bit of a mess. But never fear, cause Katie Kate is here!<br/>Better known as Wanda is a Bankrobber, and Kate makes a friend.<br/>And Clint. Just. Dammit Clint.<br/>January 4th, 1990</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete: A Kate Bishop and Wanda Maximoff Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to write this kind of a quicky, so I just decided it'd be part of a conjoined story with the boys of the series.  
> So this is kinda like "what the girls did while the guys got in trouble" while also introducing one of my favorite characters.

Mother. 

Father. 

Look at your little monster. 

Oh but wait, Wanda thought to herself as a bitter smile tugged at her lips, and the gun in her hand leveled at the bank manager. She had no Mother. Or Father. And her brother was long gone. 

She was a lock without a key. A prayer without faith. She refused to be the butt of the worst joke in history. She refused to be incomplete, even without her other half still walking the Earth. 

So this is what she did now. She stuck up gas stations, convenience stores, banks, and stole cars to make ends meet. And that usually went fine, because she didn’t usually have to bust out that little secret of hers that always caught so much god damned attention. The powers were noticeable. A little girl with a gun was not. 

“Get on your fucking knees” her heavily accented voice rang out, shooting one round into the air. It was usually all that was ever needed. But today it got the wrong kind of attention. The kind that was wearing a purple t-shirt, black leggings, and had a bow and quiver.

And god was she loud and brash. 

“I don’t take kindly to futz’s like you still lingering in this neighborhood, bro.” the black haired girl said with so much sarcasm that her mock Russian accent was worse than the horribly fake one she usually messed around with. 

“I don’t know what you mean, bro. Am I wearing a tracksuit?” she smirked, and pulled out a second handgun to level at the girl’s head. But she was still in the doorway, and hadn’t faltered an inch, two arrows nocked and ready to fire. 

“I don’t think you realize this yet, bro, but you’re having a pretty bad day. Bro.” she laughed before Wanda felt both of the guns fly from her hands, and in place of the two arrows was now a single, much more menacing looking blunt arrow. 

Well, that was new, thought Wanda. But no matter, for she herself was a weapon. Her parents had seen to that.  
The girl, who now had her bow aimed at her, arrow drawn, flashed Wanda a little smirk. 

So she was both arrogant and…. Was all Wanda could think before she felt the debilitating shock of what had to be a Taser. And sure enough, the girl had let loose her arrow. But this was not what Wanda had been expecting. 

The girl meandered over to Wanda, pretty pleased with herself. So, of course she began to grandstand. 

“And that, lady’s and gent’s, is how the Amazing Hawkeye gets things done around here.” She said, a proud smirk on her face. 

The crowd was wild, with confusion more than anything. “Hawkeye? What kind of name is that?”. “Hawkguy? He a myth.”. and “The fuck you doing little girl?” all came out of their Brooklyn-accented mouths, and she sighed to herself. 

“God Kate, just can’t win with these fucking people.” She said, quietly. 

Her name is Kate, and she is a dangerous, but foolish, foe. Wanda didn’t care, because she had an ace in the hole. It was herself. 

And so the triumphant hero, still showboating, was knocked on her ass by a flash of red light as Wanda stood up, winded. She picked up both of her guns that the girl had somehow had knocked from her hands with arrows that she had not seen her release. And she grabbed the bag of money that had been half loaded by the bank manager. 

It would have to do, because Kate had interfered. 

What a stupid fucking name, anyway. Hawkeye? Really?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda made it halfway down an ally, about a mile away from the bank by the time she felt that she was being followed. That feeling was confirmed by an arrow whistling past her head and into the brick wall next to her. 

“We’re in Bed-Stuy now, Little Witch. My neighborhood. And you have stuff that doesn’t belong to you. So hand it over now, why don’t ya.” Came the cold and calculating response from the previously quiet alleyway. And the voice of Kate, or Hawkeye as she seemed to prefer to be called, was no longer cocky. She was pissed. 

“Ah, I don’t happen to enjoy being called ‘Witch’, Kate. I really. Fucking. Don’t.” She said, biting off each word more and more ferociously before she sent a beam of pure energy towards the female archer, who had to dive away to avoid being singed. 

“Woah! The fuck was that?!” Kate asked, terrified. But also a little excited. Not everyday superpowers were in the mix. Especially not on a return trip for Pizza for Hunter and Bobbi because Clint fucked up their order. Again. 

Thanks, dummy. 

“These are a curse, from my loving parents. Because they wanted monsters, not children. And here I am, about to stop you from stopping me. Because a girl needs to eat.” Wanda said, shooting another beam of energy toward Kate, who jumped across the low stoop and onto the ground to face Wanda. But this time, she didn’t draw an arrow. 

“Wait. You stole that money because you were hungry?” Kate said, that thought never having occurred to her before. 

“Well, how would I put it for a bratty teenager like you? Uh, duh? Why else would one steal?” Wanda said, a sarcastic smile on her face. But she lowered her hands, walking a little closer to the archer. 

“You shoulda lead with that, girl. I’m like, totally rich. Plus, I was on my way to get pizza. Come on?” Kate asked, before lowering her bow and offering her hand to the brunette teenager across from her. 

“You offer me kindness, yet you do not know my name. This feels like a trap.” Wanda mumbled before Kate gave her this, well, big smile that was so sincere and bright in comparison to the cocky one she’d flashed at the bank. 

“Well, if all that’s stopping you between a life of crime is me knowing your name and pizza, then I must ask. What might your name be?” Kate said, a small smile on her face now. 

“My name is Wanda. And Pizza. Is it good?” she said, knowing she sounded more helpless than she usually liked to allow. 

“It’s very good. And I’ll make sure you get more than enough before Clint and Lucky get to it. Cause they’ve got some bottomless fucking stomachs.” Kate said, chuckling as she placed her bow over her shoulder. 

That’s when the cop cars came and made a whole shitstorm of the situation. Because apparently shaking hands with a bank robber didn’t make you look too good in the eyes of the law. And it meant you didn’t get handled gently during processing. And before she knew it, her and Wanda were on their asses in an empty cell in the Brooklyn 99th precinct. And before she could make a phone call to Clint for both of them, a familiar redhead, brunette, and blonde were standing in the shadows with a young looking male police officer, more concerned with telling jokes than his job at the moment.

“Ah thank you, Officer Peralta. If you’d just let the girls out and into my custody, I’m sure Clint and I can handle their bail. And Miss Bishop here has more than enough to cover a generous donation to the Police Foundation. We know our way out. Thanks again, Jake.” Natasha said with a small smile, as if she’d known the young officer for years. He just handed her the key and walked out, laughing at his own joke. 

But the look on Natasha Romanov’s face was anything but amused. And while Bobbi had a small frown on her face, Jemma seemed ecstatic that her friend was okay. 

“Oh Kate I was so worried when Jake called us saying Rosa had arrested you with a bank robber.” Jemma sighed, hugging her second best friend (only because she’d known Skye longer) and then eyed Wanda over before deciding to hug the other girl as well. Wanda smiled, because most people did not look at her and decide to do anything kind. Let alone give her a hug. 

“Well Kate, I’m, glad you’re okay. But you can’t go off and play hero with that damn bow. Clint wanted you to only have it for protection while you went to get me and Hunter a pizza. And here you are, with a girl who was robbing a bank and…” Bobbi was rolling on before she caught Wanda with a look on her face that she hadn’t expected: shame. 

“Look Bobbi. Wanda here is broke and hungry and she stole for food. She shot a single round into the ceiling, and no one but me got hurt more than a little bit. She’s got a good heart to her Bobbi. Trust me.” Kate pleaded, and Bobbi made another glance over Wanda before looking to Natasha. 

“Oh, Clint is going to fucking kill me. I bring back his protégé on bail with the girl she was arrested with for robbing a bank. He’s not going to be happy with either of us.” Natasha sighed, motioning Wanda to join them.

“Oh, please Nat? He takes one look at you and he’ll fucking melt. As he always does. And I’ll buy his ass some pizza. One for him, and one for Lucky. Plus, beer money. And he’ll like Wanda! She’s totally kick ass!” Kate said, animated as they exited the precinct and all piled into Bobbi’s small car. The three teenagers sat in the back as Bobbi drove and Nat rode shotgun. 

“Totally kick ass, huh?” Natasha smirked, looking at Wanda through the mirror of her compact. 

“Yeah! She does this thing with energy and she like shot it at me and she’s so cool. And it’s like Phil say’s, Nat. Everyone deserves a second chance.” Kate smiled, looking at Wanda in a way that no one had ever done before. 

It wasn’t fear. It was happiness. 

And maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t a monster after all.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they made their way upstairs, Wanda and Pizza in tow, they arrived at an apartment that looked a lot different than when the girls had left to pick up Kate from the precinct. 

“What the fuck happened, Clint?” everyone but Wanda asked in unison. 

“The fuck did I do?” Clint automatically remarked before sheepishly rubbing his neck. “Oh wait, yeah, this one is definitely kinda on me, isn’t it?” He said (not asking) to Hunter, Fitz, and Lucky the Pizza dog. 

Hunter glared, Fitz looked exhausted, and Lucky just made a “hrmph” sound before slowly making his way to Kate. 

“Oh boys.” Natasha sighed.


End file.
